Leaving Horseland
by smurfettesmith
Summary: Sarah's parents force her to leave Horseland. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

"I don't really have an option, my dad's good friends with the principal of the academy. They are making me go." Sarah said. "I love this place, and I don't want to leave, but my patents are making me." She added with tears streaming down her face.

"It'll be okay Sarah we'll still keep in touch even when you are gone." Said Molly as she tried to add a little bit of comfort.

"Si, chica you can visit Horseland whenever you want."

"I know and I've visited the academy, it's nice and they treat the horses well enough but it still isn't Horseland." Sarah added with a shaky voice.

"Oh but come on Sarah, this academy is one of the best riding schools in the country you are going to learn so much there. I'm sure everything will be fine." Bailey stated trying to reassure Sarah that somehow everything would work out in the end.

"Yeah and Sarah the academy is at all of the competitions we go to so we will still see you there." Threw in Molly still trying to make Sarah feel better.

"Yes, Molly we will still see each other at the competitions, but we won't be on the same team anymore. We will be competing against each other." Sarah shouted.

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that." Molly mumbled as Sarah broke down in tears again.

"Hey! What's going on in here," Will said while walking into the stable, "Why is Sarah crying?"

"Sarah's parents are making her go to this fancy riding academy and leave Horseland." Bailey explained.

"Es verdad, Will, they aren't giving her a choice. She starts next week." Alma added on.

"Oh Sarah I'm so sorry, Horseland just won't be the same without you and Scarlet. We're really going to miss you." Will said, "Or at least I'm really going to miss you." He thought.

"Yeah I know guys but I just want to be alone right now." Sarah said as she hopped onto Scarlett and rode off towards the trails.

"Wow Sarah's really taking this hard. Should we really let her go off by herself right now?" Bailey said.

"You're right Bailey," Molly said while looking outside, "especially since it looks like it is about to storm."

"You guys are right why don't you three head inside, while I go out and look for Sarah," Will stated, "I already have Jimber saddled up."

"Okay, Will, bring her back safely and cheer her up if you can." Bailey hollered while running off towards the house.


	2. Chapter 2

The wind was really starting to pick up out on the trail, but Sarah didn't care. All she wanted was to ride as fast as she could away from all her troubles, away from her parents making her go to the academy, away from her friends who just didn't understand that it wouldn't be the same, away from everything.

"Oh Scarlett, what am I going to do? I really don't want to leave Horseland but Mom and Dad are making me. The others just don't understand how things are going to change. Its never going to be the same." Sarah said as she started to cry once again, but she couldn't even feel the tears as the rain started coming down at the same time.

Off further down the trail, Will was still looking for Sarah, and becoming more worried by the minute as the rain starting to pour down.

"We have to find her Jimber," Will said "Who knows what could happen to her in this storm."

"SARAH! SARAH! SARAH!"

"Scarlett do you hear something?" Sarah asked.

"SARAH! SARAH!"

"That sounds like Will, Scarlett. I wonder what he is doing out here, he must have followed us when we ran off." Sarah stated.

"Oh Sarah there you are Thank God! I was so worried about you. You really shouldn't run off with Scarlett in this kind of weather, it's dangerous you know." Will said as he finally found Sarah in the clearing.

"I know Will but I just had to get away from everything and everyone. It's all just falling apart. I don't know what to do." Sarah stated near tears once again.

"It's okay Sarah let's just get back to the house and dry off then we can sit down and talk about everything that is going on."

"Alright Will, I am a little wet." Sarah said as they started their ride back to Horseland.

Once back at the house and dried off Sarah and Will sat down to talk.

"Alright, Sarah why don't you tell me what exactly is going on and why you are so upset." Will said handing Sarah a cup of hot chocolate.

"Well, my dad just became really good friends with the principal of Starbidge Academy through a business deal and when he found out that I was so into riding he insisted that I enroll in the academy immediately. He assured my dad that this would be the best place for me to be riding, showed him all of the trophy's the academy had won at the past competitions. He told my dad he would personally make sure I settled in well at the academy and that he thought I would become their star rider in no time. With everything the principal told my father he enrolled me immediately and informed me this morning that I would be starting the academy next week, without even consulting me first." Sarah explained.

"Wow, Sarah I am so sorry about what happened. I can't believe your parents would do that without even asking your opinion."

"I know. They didn't even consider that I might not want to attend some fancy academy. I like things here at Horseland so much. I don't want to leave. However, all my dad is thinking about is business and my mom is on board with the whole thing. I don't have a choice."

"I know it may seem really bad right now but Starbidge Academy is one of the top riding schools in the country. You will have some of the best instructors and some of the best opportunities to go somewhere with your riding. This could be a good opportunity for you."

"Are you trying to tell me that you want me to leave Horseland for this fancy academy?"

"No, Sarah that's not what I am saying at all, in fact, I really wish you didn't have to leave Horseland. However, I know what a positive person you are and I want you to go into this experience with an open mind and a positive attitude, like you do with everything else."

"I know I should try to have an open mind but I love everyone here so I just want everything to stay the way it is."

"It will be hard at first but I'm sure you will have friends before you know it. Just don't forget about all of us here at Horseland."Will said. "At least don't forget about me, because I will never forget you." He added on in his mind.

"Oh, Will I could never forget about everyone here at Horseland, especially not you." Sarah stated as she pulled Will into a hug causing a wide smile to appear on Will's face.

"You know Sarah before you leave I really should tell you …" Will started, but before he could finish, Bailey, Alma, and Molly burst through the doors.

"There you two are, we have been worried sick since we haven't seen you since the storm started." Bailey said.

"Si, are you feeling better Sarah?" Alma asked.

"Yeah, guys I am feeling slightly better. I still don't want to go to this academy but I just have to go into it with a positive attitude and make the best of the situation." Sarah answered.

"That's good to hear Sarah and don't worry we will make your last week at Horseland the best ever." Molly threw in cheerily.

"Thanks guys." Said Sarah as everyone pulled together for a group hug.


	3. Chapter 3

Sarah's last week at Horseland was her absolute best with everyone. They had even thrown her a going away party where she promised to visit them the soonest chance she got. Now it was her first day at Starbridge Academy and something told her that this wouldn't be anything like her first day at Horseland.

"This place is so big how am I ever going to find my way around here." Sarah said as she wandered around the academy looking for the principal's office.

"This is just great now I am lost and I am going to be late for my meeting with the principal. Oh well maybe if he doesn't like me then I can go back to Horseland, but I really don't want to mess this business thing up for my dad so I just need to put on a happy face and figure out where I am going maybe I can ask some…." Sarah's thoughts were interrupted as she ran into someone and both of their things went flying everywhere.

"Oh I am so sorry I wasn't looking where I was going at all" Sarah tried to apologize to the stranger that she had just met.

"No, don't worry about it is just as much my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going either." The stranger said. "Hey your Sarah Whitney, the academy has been all a buzz about your arrival since the principal announced it last week." The stranger added on.

"Oh well it's nice to meet you … ahh… I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Sarah said.

"Oh it's Josh. Can I help you find anything you looked a little lost before?" Josh answered.

"Yeah actually Josh could you point me towards the principal's office. I have a meeting with him in 5 minutes and I would really prefer not to be late." Sarah asked.

"Of course, why don't I escort you there myself." Josh told Sarah.

"Actually, that would be wonderful."

"So I have seen you at some of the competitions you are a really good rider, what's your horses name?" Josh said starting up a conversation as he showed her where the principal's office was.

"Her name is Scarlett and I have seen you at some of the competitions as well, what's your last name?" Sarah asked trying to recall him.

"Wilson" Josh answered

"Oh I remember now you were in the division with my old instructor Will, you beat him by a couple points and took first place," Sarah said finally remembering the face.

"Oh well here we are at the principal's office. If you need anything else just find me around the academy, I'm always glad to help a pretty girl." Josh told Sarah before walking off down the hall.

"Thanks, Josh" Sarah yelled after him while blushing about his comment.

"Yep this place defiantly isn't Horseland," Sarah thought as she entered to principal's office.

Meanwhile while back at Horseland, with everyone else.

"Hey guys I wonder how Sarah's first day is going at Starbridge." Bailey asked as they were setting up the arena for practice.

"I don't know but I'm sure Sarah will let us know the next time we talk to her." Molly answered.

"Oh my gosh, Zoey, I still can't believe that Sarah gets to go to Starbridge Academy. They are one of the best riding schools ever!" Chloe said to Zoey while walking Chile into the practice arena.

"I know Chloe. Have you looked at some of their riders, they are some of the best and cutest riders at the competition." Zoey told Chloe.

"Yeah did you see their one rider at the last competition, the one who beat Will? Oh, he was so cute. I can't believe Sarah gets to ride with him especially when he was totally looking at me at the last competition." Chloe boasted to Zoey.

"What are you talking about Zoey; Josh was totally looking at me at the competition." Countered Zoey.

"Are you two talking about Josh Wilson, that rider who beat me last time?" Will interrupted as he walked by Chloe and Zoey with Jimber.

"Yeah Will, he is a Starbridge rider, and a total dream boat." Chloe told him.

"Well, he is also total jerk, doesn't treat his horse well either. You two should forget about him. I hope Sarah doesn't have to deal with him while she's at Starbridge." Will said.

"Gee, Will, if I didn't know any better I'd say that you were jealous that Josh gets to be around Sarah all the time instead of you." Zoey snobbily told Will.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Will told both Zoey and Chloe.

"Sure, Will, whatever you say, but if I were a boy I sure wouldn't want the girl I liked hanging out with a hottie like Josh Wilson." Chloe added on.

"Come on you two we need to start practice especially with the competition coming up." Will said aggravated at both of Horseland's resident snobs.

"Of course, Will, maybe if you practice long enough you can beat Josh this time and Sarah will notice you instead." Chloe said as she entered the arena for practice.

"Yeah like that could ever happen Chloe," Zoey added on as she followed Chloe in.

"Thank you so much sir, I will stop in if I need anything else here while adjusting to Starbridge." Sarah said as she exited the principal's office and headed over to speak with his secretary.

"Umm, excuse me but the principal told me to ask you about a guide to help me learn where everything is in the school." Sarah politely asked to secretary.

"He's waiting right outside the office door." The secretary answered.

"Thank you." Sarah said while walking out the door and as she ran right into Josh again.

"Hey Josh, sorry to keep bumping into you." Sarah apologized.

"It's alright but it looks like I am your guide around the academy for a while. I'll make sure that everything goes smoothly for your transition and that you love it here." Josh said while giving Sarah a charming smile and throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks." Sarah said returning the smile.

"You're welcome. Why don't I show you all of our practice arenas and take you to see Scarlett." Josh said.

"That would be wonderful Josh, lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4

It was the day before the big competition and all the riders were having their last practices before they went home to rest for the night.

"Wow, Sarah, you and Scarlett are really doing great on all these jumps. You will be perfect in the competition tomorrow. Where are earth did you learn to clear the jumps so cleanly?" Josh asked Sarah as she was finishing her practice for the day.

"Well I had a great instructor back at Horseland. Will taught me some of the best jumping techniques that I know. I am such a great rider thanks to him." Sarah told Josh as she dismounted and led Scarlett out of the practice arena.

"Yeah, Sarah, your old instructor may have made you a good rider but Starbridge is going to make you a great rider, a champion. I will teach you all of my secrets to success and winning." Josh said walking over to where Sarah and Scarlett were.

"I don't know Josh. I like the way Will taught me to ride; I don't think that I want to change." Sarah told Josh.

"It's always hard to change from the old way of doing things but trust me it will help improve your riding so much." Josh said on their way back to the stables.

"I really don't know. I don't think that I should change." Sarah responded.

"How about this, your old instructor, Will, right, he is going to be at the competition tomorrow, correct. We'll make this deal whichever one of us does better in the competition tomorrow is the riding strategy you will stick with. Okay?" Josh proposed.

"Well, that sounds fair enough. I should try to follow the best rider's strategy." Sarah said.

"Good then it's settled, though I'm pretty sure I will win. I always ride my best when I am trying to impress someone special, and that special someone just happens to be you Sarah." Josh said giving Sarah a charming smile as he walked away.

"Gee, Scarlett, I don't know what to do. Josh has been nothing but nice to me while I have been here at Starbridge, and I do want to be the best rider I can be, but I feel like by changing I would be betraying my friends and Horseland somehow, especially Will. I know I don't ride for Horseland anymore but I still feel like it holds a part of my heart somehow, or maybe someone holds part of it," Sarah thought in her mind. "Changing my riding style would be like ripping out part of my heart. I just don't know Scarlett. I guess all we can really do is hope that Will beats Josh tomorrow at the competition. Then nothing has to change." Sarah told Scarlett before leaving for the night.

Back at Horseland everyone was also getting in there last minute practices for the big competition.

"So guys are you ready to see Sarah tomorrow at the big competition?" Bailey asked Alma and Molly as they were heading back to the stables.

"Si, Bailey I am mucho excited to see Sarah tomorrow. We haven't seen her in so long. I wonder if she had changed any while she has been at Starbridge." Alma said as she locked Button's stall.

"Yeah, but we do have to remember that Sarah is on the other team this time so it will be different." Molly added on.

"Yeah, that's true. Hey, has anyone seen Will, Jimber is not in his stall and he never is out this late." Bailey asked everyone.

"Well, Bailey, Will is still practicing in the arena for the competition tomorrow." Chloe answered.

"Really that's surprising. I don't think I have ever seen Will prepare this much for a competition before, have you Bailey." Molly asked.

"No, in all my time with him I have never seen him work this hard before a competition, especially if it's not a Western competition." Bailey said.

"Well, if you want my opinion," Zoey started, "He is trying to make sure he beats Josh Wilson tomorrow, especially since Sarah has been riding with him at Starbridge."

"Josh Wilson, the rider that beat will last time?" Bailey inquired. "He rides at Starbridge."

"Yeah, Bailey, he is one of Starbridge's amazing riders, not to mention that he is absolutely to die for." Chloe answered with a dreamy look on her face.

"Okay, whatever, I'm going to talk to Will and see what he says." Bailey hollered back as he walked out of the stable.

"Whatever it's not like Will would ever admit that he is practicing to impress her." Chloe mumbled under her breath.

"Come on Jimber, we're just going to practice the jumps a few more times and then we will call it a night." Will told Jimber as he went to the beginning of the course.

"Hey, Will," Bailey called as he approached the practice arena, "Why are you still practicing this late. I didn't think you cared about competitions that much."

"I don't, Bailey. I just want to make sure that I do my best for the team. This competition will be different without Sarah." Will said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I know, that we have to compete against Sarah tomorrow but just think this will be are first chance to see her since she left for Starbridge. Maybe you should take the advice you gave Sarah before she left, go into everything with a positive attitude." Bailey told Will as he walked away from the arena.

"Alright, Jimber, let's call it a night and just try to do our best tomorrow. At least we will get to see Sarah tomorrow that is a bright side to things, a very bright side. Hopefully she'll be far away from that Josh Wilson." Will said.


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was arriving early at the competition to check out the course ahead of time and the riders from Starbridge Academy and Horseland were no exception.

"Hey, Sarah, are you ready for your first competition on the Starbridge Team? " One of the other Starbridge girls asked Sarah as they arrived at the arena.

"Yeah Sure" Sarah said not paying attention to what anyone was saying or asking.

"Hey are you even paying attention to any of us?" Asked another girl waving her hand in front of Sarah's face to try to gain her attention.

"Oh sorry guys I guess my mind was just somewhere else at the moment. I was looking for some of my old friends they are supposed to be here today. I haven't seen them in forever." Sarah answered shaking herself out of the stupor she was in.

"Okay, well just don't forget that you are part of our team now not theirs." The girl added on as she walked away.

"So, Sarah, I take it that your are excited to see all of your old friends from you old stable today." Josh said approaching Sarah as the other group of girls walked away.

"Of course, Josh, I can't wait to see them and see what has been going on since I have been gone. I have really missed them." Sarah told Josh still keeping an eye out for Alma, Molly, Bailey, and especially Will.

"Well, if these friends are so important to you, will you introduce me to them when you find them?" Josh asked in hopes that he could stay with Sarah.

"Sure, I think they would love to meet you. That is if I can ever find them." Sarah responded.

"How about we go search for them together." Josh said as he put his arm around Sarah leading her away from the practice arena just as the Horseland team walked up.

"Guys, I can't believe we actually get to see Sarah today. It has been so long since we have seen her." Molly practically shouted as they were unloading everything from the trailers.

"Now wait a minute Molly, Sarah is on the other team so we may not actually be able to talk to here until after the competition." Alma said running over to Molly.

"I know Alma. I just so excited to see her." Molly said back to Alma.

"I think we are all excited to see Sarah guys." Bailey said as he joined in the conversation.

"Yes, I think that is a unanimous decision of everyone here, but first things first since this is a competition we need to look over the course first." Will said as he ushered everyone over towards the arena.

"Yeah, that is a good idea Will and maybe we will see Sarah over at the arena." Molly said following everyone over to the arena.

"Hey, Molly, I think you are right I think I see Sarah over there on the other side of the arena, but who is that she is with. I don't recognize him." Alma questioned looking across the arena at Sarah and Josh.

"It's Josh Wilson." Will stated with anger and jealously beginning to set into his voice as he saw Josh walking away with Sarah.

"Oh, well, she is probably preparing for the competition with the rest of her team. We can just wait until after the competition." Alma said.

"Yeah, we should probably do that as well." Bailey added. "Come on Will." Bailey urged since he seemed to be the only one reluctant to leave the arena.

"Alright," Will said finally turning away from where he had seen Josh walk away with Sarah.

"The first round of the competition will begin in 5 minutes," The speakers announced to all the riders. All the riders began coming together to watch all the different members of their teams compete.

"Okay now everyone this competition is no different than any of the other competitions we have been to before. So everyone just go out there and do your best." Will told the Horseland team in his before competition pep talk.

"Alright, Will" Everyone said together.

"Awesome, now you guys go head out to the arena." Will said as he head off away from the rest of the group.

"Will, where are you going?" Bailey asked as he caught up to Will.

"Well, since my division isn't competing at the moment I was going to see if I could find Sarah and wish her good luck." Will said still walking on.

"Are you sure that is a good idea, Will? Sarah has a new team now, maybe we should let her be with them. She needs to adjust to her new team that we aren't apart of anymore. I think it might be best for everyone if we just wait until after the competition to talk to her." Bailey said hoping he could convince Will not to go over to the Starbridge team. He had seen how Will reacted seeing Sarah walk away with Josh and he really didn't want Will to get into any trouble because of it.

"It will be fine Bailey, just go and focus on the competition." Will said now almost at the Starbridge riders area.

"I'm so nervous." Sarah thought as she waited with the other members of her team to go through the course.

"Hey, Sarah, what's wrong you look really nervous. I don't think I have ever seen you like this before." Josh said approaching Sarah.

"I don't know Josh. I have never been this nervous before, maybe it is because Will would normally give us all a pep talk before the competition. I guess I never realized how much that really helped me." Sarah told Josh becoming even more nervous.

"Well if it is a pep talk you need maybe I can help." Josh said as he pulled Sarah into a hug. "Don't worry Sarah you are an excellent rider. You will do great, this is just like any other competition. Now go out there and ride your best." Josh said finally releasing Sarah from the hug.

"Thank you Josh that helped." Sarah said giving Josh a return hug in thanks for making her feel better.

Little did she know that Will had just walked up and seen the whole exchange between her and Josh and he felt like his heart had just been ripped out.


	6. Chapter 6

He had to walk away from them, Will just couldn't take the site of Josh and Sarah together anymore. He couldn't figure out why exactly it hurt so much to see them together. Maybe it was because he didn't like Josh as a competitor, maybe it was because he knew he didn't like the way he treated his horse, or maybe just maybe it was because he wished it had been him with his arms around Sarah. However he had to get that out of his mind the competition was about to begin and he needed a clear mind to ride his best. Beating Josh in today's competition might just be the only thing that could make him feel better about the whole situation.

Sarah still felt uneasy about the whole competition as she waited for her turn on the course. Although Josh's pep talk had helped some, she just still didn't feel very confident. She couldn't tell if it was just nerves or the fact that she wasn't competing with her normal team but either way she knew that this was going to be a difficult competition in the end. She just hoped that she would get a chance to talk with everyone at the end of the day. Seeing everyone would definitely make her feel much better at the end of the day.

She started her way over to the course to wait with her other teammates for her turn to take the course and have the judges judge her. Something in her mind told her everything would go wrong on this course because of her nerves but upon seeing her friends waiting by the course as well she felt a wave of relief come over her. She may not be able to talk to them for very long but even just saying hi to them would make her feel so much better.

Over with the Horseland team they too were noticing Sarah's new appearance over by the rest of the Starbridge team and couldn't wait to speak to her as well.

"Sarah, hey, Sarah" yelled Molly as Sarah as Scarlett finally arrived over at the entrance to the course.

"Molly, hey, good luck today on your ride this looks like a really difficult course. We can talk more later after the competition. I should probably stay focused on my ride for my team right now." Sarah said wishing she had run into everyone earlier so she could have talk to them longer.

"Alright, good luck on your ride as well." Molly said turning her focus back to her ride ahead of her.

"Sarah, wait a minute. " Bailey called before Sarah could turn away.

"Yeah, Bailey what is it?"

"Did you see Will while you were over at the Starbridge waiting area, before the competition? He went over to see if he could find you since he had a while before his division competed, but I haven't seen him since." Bailey said to Sarah.

"No I didn't see him. I was talking to another rider from Starbridge, Josh Wilson, before coming over here. He was giving me a pep talk since I was nervous about competing today. I must not have noticed Will if he came over to talk to me." Sarah explained to Bailey.

"Oh okay, he probably is back in our area preparing for his division then." Bailey said before Sarah turned back to her new teammates. Thinking at the same time that Will probably was back in their area but he couldn't be doing well if he had just seen Sarah with Josh Wilson. Today's competition was definitely going to be interesting.

Shorter than usual but I am slightly losing my inspiration, but I will still try to finish it.


End file.
